<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>five plus two equals seven by speckledfeathers</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27126199">five plus two equals seven</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/speckledfeathers/pseuds/speckledfeathers'>speckledfeathers</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adult Losers Club (IT), Beverly Marsh &amp; Richie Tozier Are Best Friends, Dancing, Eddie Kaspbrak Lives, Eddie Kaspbrak Loves Richie Tozier, Eddie and Stan were Resurrected, Emotions, Established Relationship, Fluff, Happy, I will die on that hill, Inner Dialogue, M/M, Minor Ben Hanscom/Beverly Marsh, Minor Bill Denbrough/Mike Hanlon, Minor Patricia Blum Uris/Stanley Uris, One Shot, Platonic Kissing, Platonic Male/Male Relationships, Platonic Relationships, Platonic Soulmates, Reddie wedding, Romantic Fluff, Romantic Soulmates, Scars, Slow Dancing, Soft Eddie Kaspbrak, Soulmates, Stanley Uris Lives, Stanley Uris Loves the Losers Club, Stanley Uris is a Good Friend, The Losers Club Deserve Happiness (IT), Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wedding Fluff, Wedding Night, Weddings, basically this is me, because i love them so very much, eddie and stan are platonic soulmates, from eddie's point of view, needing happy eddie and stan moments</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 06:26:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,085</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27126199</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/speckledfeathers/pseuds/speckledfeathers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"A mere few hours had passed since he married the man he’s loved since he was 13. A little over a year had passed since he remembered who his best friends were, fought a shape shifting demon, died, and then breathed new life again. In between all of that, he lived enough for an entire lifetime. And now the reality of everything was washing over him like a tidal wave, ready to carry him away from the shore."</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Eddie Kaspbrak &amp; Stanley Uris, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>55</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>five plus two equals seven</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>“Eddie?”</em>
</p><p>Oh, crap. Did he step on Stan’s foot again? No, no— he didn’t. After a quick glance down at their feet, Eddie released the breath he had been holding and made sure he was concentrating. He would <em>not</em> be responsible for any broken toes, not at his own damn wedding.</p><p>“I didn’t step on you again, did I?” Still, he had to make sure. There was nothing wrong with triple checking, right? Nothing wrong with that, nope. Nothing wrong with that at all.</p><p>There it was again— that little shake of his head, incredulous and all too familiar. Though this time, Stan was smiling. “No. You didn’t. Stop asking.” He leaned in to whisper the last part. Somehow he kept the two of them smoothly moving across the hardwood surface beneath them— even while talking, and smiling, and maintaining his composure.</p><p>Eddie was having a harder time with it all, but letting Stan lead made things a bit easier. “Thank god. I’m sorry about that, <em>again.”</em></p><p>“Stop apologizing. This is supposed to be fun, remember? You just got married. Lighten up.” That was Stan’s superpower. Getting right to the point, taking no shit, but still being nice about it. “Thought I lost you for a second back there. Even on the biggest day of your life, you still manage to get your head stuck in the clouds. What’s on your mind, Eds?”</p><p>Honestly, Eddie couldn’t even remember. His effort to try and recall the last few seconds was visible on his face, but eventually he gave up with a shake of his head. “I think I’m just.. a bit overwhelmed.”</p><p>“In a good way though, right?”</p><p>There was no possible way Eddie could be upset today. Even now, as he danced with his best friend (the one he wasn’t married to), he could feel his husband’s eyes on them from across the room. When Stan side stepped again, Eddie craned his neck to the left and found Richie sitting at one of the tables— and just like he expected, he was watching him and Stan as they weaved in and out of the small crowd of couples around them. <em>“Yeah.</em> In a good way.”</p><p>Eddie’s resulting smile was instantaneous and perfectly mirrored by Richie, who of course had to ruin it by morphing the smile into a smirk and a cheesy kiss face.</p><p>Stan looked over just in time to catch it before they turned around again. “My god.” When he looked back to Eddie, the joy had spread to him as well. “You two are fucking <em>adorable.”</em></p><p>“Gross.” Eddie spat out the word with artificial distaste, his expression shifting to match, but he couldn’t keep it up. Soon his resolve melted away and he was smiling again, but there was a light amount of embarrassment that turned his cheeks a rosey red and prevented him from being able to look Stanley in the eye. “<em>‘Adorable’</em> seems like a word that should only be used for people <em>under</em> the age of 30.”</p><p>“Mmmk, I see.” Stan nodded mockingly, adjusting his grip on Eddie’s hand as he swung them around with a glance to the side. “So the fact that we all lost a quarter century of time together doesn’t have any weight in this situation at all then? Are we just supposed to ignore how you two are like giddy teenagers again?”</p><p>Eddie’s lips tightened stubbornly, the way that they did when he wanted to say something but knew it would only end with him making a fool of himself.</p><p>Stan let out a huff of laughter and then his expression softened. “You two were a pain in the ass growing up, but you’ve always been inseparable. It’s.. <em>annoyingly</em> endearing how much you two are just meant for each other. Just shut up and let yourself be happy.”</p><p><em>“Yeah yeah, alright.</em> You’ve made your point.” </p><p>As they turned, one of them stepped at a slight angle that was off from the other, and they stumbled. The grip they both had around each other’s waist tightened as they attempted to catch themselves— and thankfully it worked. No one hit the floor. But it left Stanley in a state of wheezing giggles as they readjusted. </p><p>The two of them dropped their hands but kept them clasped together while Stan, still giggling, let his face fall forward onto Eddie’s shoulder.</p><p>Now that Stan couldn’t see his face, Eddie broke into a full out smile and allowed a snort of laughter to escape him. “I thought you said you were a good dancer!”</p><p>“When did I ever say that?” Stan replied while straightening up. The motion knocked loose the curls that had previously been neatly tucked away off to the side, and they made their home on his forehead.</p><p>“Like, ten minutes ago.”</p><p><em>“No, no—”</em> Stan shook his head, more curls coming loose as he placed a hand on Eddie’s chest. “I said that Patty and I took lessons for our wedding. Clearly you took that to mean I was good at it.”</p><p>“Well.. shit.” Now that their hands weren’t together, Eddie took it upon himself to clear Stan’s eyes of the hair now obscuring them. They refused to stay put, but he was happy with the fact that his friend could at least see again. “I was letting you lead because I thought you were good at it!”</p><p><strong>“Whoops.”</strong> That single word caused the two of them to erupt into laughter. It was clear that they had reached the point of the night when they were happily tipsy— just enough to give this celebration a second burst of life.</p><p>The song ended and after a small gap of silence, another one began. The pace of it was much faster, much louder, and much more of a ‘dance like no one’s watching’ type— but Eddie and Stan paid it no attention and continued to be lost in their own bubble of ear to ear smiles and ridiculous laughter. Sure, they were old enough to start going grey and to have the corners of their eyes crinkle more when they smiled, but it was not that different from when they were kids. Stan was right— they had missed out on a lot of time together. Now, <em>exactly now,</em> was the perfect opportunity to make up for what they had lost. One slow dance, one bad joke, one stumble at a time.</p><p>When they had a moment to catch their breath, Eddie found himself caught between both of Stan’s hands. They were warm, steady, and easily found their places on either side of his face.</p><p>They both kept their smiles, even if they softened as their laughter faded. “You know I love you, right Eddie? And I am so happy to be here.”</p><p>Normally this was when Eddie got embarrassed. This was when he ducked his head and pretended that he was annoyed at whatever sickly sweet thing was being thrown in his face, or tried to hide the fact that his heart would practically burst whenever someone he loved told him they loved him too. But instead, he found himself fighting that urge to look away, determined to stay focused on this particular person he loved and stick it through. His lips pulled up, just slightly more, and the vast expanse of emotions he felt all melded together on his normally sharp features.</p><p>The existence of this moment was only possible because of a deeply strange and impossible to understand miracle. By all accounts, Eddie and Stan should be six feet (or several stories) beneath the dirt right now. If the world worked in any sort of way that made sense, this wedding would never have happened. Seven would have been five. There would be no gentle hands tracing scars in the middle of the night, and there would be far less nightmares. The world would be much more cold and bleak and dark— especially if you asked any of the people seated at one specific table watching two of their best friends trip over their own feet in the middle of the dance floor.</p><p>Something in him— something deep, deep down— remembered all of that as Stan looked at him and said he loved him. It was overwhelming and powerful and it was enough to bring him to his knees, but instead Eddie felt it steady him. There was nothing else in the entire universe that he would want to trade for what he experienced today. A mere few hours had passed since he married the man he’s loved since he was 13. A little over a year had passed since he remembered who his best friends were, fought a shape shifting demon, died, and then breathed new life again. In between all of that, he lived enough for an entire lifetime. And now the reality of everything was washing over him like a tidal wave, ready to carry him away from the shore.</p><p><strong>He let it.</strong> He let it take him, because this was the most secure and safe and loved he had ever felt in his entire life.</p><p>“I love you too, Stan.” Eddie looked to the scattered and faded scars across Stanley’s face. He felt his friend’s gentle touch against the scar on his own skin. He remembered everything they had been through, everything they had lived through and died for, and then he let it go. Because all that mattered was here and now. “Thank you for being here.”</p><p>Stan slid one hand up to the top of Eddie’s head and ruffled his hair, messing up his perfectly slicked back look, and then planted a kiss to the scar on his cheek.</p><p><em>“Staanleeyyy!”</em> It was a shout of protest that obviously meant no harm. The two of them hugged, and then were promptly interrupted by the other newly married man in the room.</p><p><em>“Whoa whoa whoa there Stanley!</em> You better get your little fish fingers away from my man!” Richie came plowing in, attached to Beverly by their linked arms. They were moving to the music as they approached, in a way that Eddie could only describe as.. adorable. “I saw that kiss, too! If you’re nice to me, I won’t tell Patty.”</p><p>Bill, Mike, and Ben followed closely behind and rolled their eyes as soon as Richie opened his mouth.</p><p>“How’s this for nice, Trashmouth?” In record speed, Stan moved forward and grabbed Richie’s chin with one of his hands—  then kissed him right on the lips.</p><p>Everyone erupted into yells of surprise and disgust that evolved into laughter. Bev was practically in tears with her hands clamped over her mouth, body shaking as she struggled to breathe. In all the chaos, she moved to fix Eddie’s jumbled mess of hair that Stan had left behind. He told her not to fuss over it, but he was grateful for the help.</p><p>As soon as the opportunity presented itself, Eddie made his move.</p><p>Stan still had his grip on Richie, and the two of them were laughing and smiling and red in the face. It was quite the sight, one that Eddie made sure he would remember for the rest of his life, but now it was his turn.</p><p>Carefully shoving Stanley out of the way and sliding into place right in front of Richie, Eddie promptly grabbed the collar of the taller man’s shirt (which was unbuttoned at the top and now devoid of the bowtie that was supposed to be there) and tugged down. The kiss that followed prompted loud whistles and cheers from their almost-drunk friends, and lasted much longer than the one Stanley made happen. During that time, Eddie’s other hand skirted up the length of Richie’s neck and gently nestled in his hair. Richie wrapped both arms around his husband’s waist and pulled him closer, one hand moving to the small of his back like it was always meant to be there. Because fuck it— they were married now. And they had a lot of new memories to make.</p><p><em>“Get a room!”</em> Ben’s voice broke out above the rest as he shouted through cupped hands. Bill’s laughter doubled, and Bev gave him a light smack to the shoulder.</p><p>Richie broke away to yell over his shoulder. <em>“Only if you promise to join us!”</em> Then he kissed Eddie again.</p><p>His life had suddenly become a picturesque, glittering daydream. Their second kiss ended and then Eddie and Richie stood there, arms grasped around each other and foreheads touching as overjoyed smiles pulled at their lips.</p><p>“What do I gotta do to get you to kiss me like that all the time? Do I have to taunt Stan into kissing me first? I’ll do it. I’ll fuckin’ do it.” Richie moved back just far enough to be able to look into his eyes.</p><p>“Keep running your mouth, Rich.” Eddie taunted him, trying to look serious and failing. “I might change my mind.”</p><p>Richie dramatically let out a gasp of terror, which Eddie prematurely cut short with another kiss and a small bite to his bottom lip. That shut him up, and Eddie pulled away with a satisfied smirk.</p><p>There was a pink tint to Richie’s cheeks but he didn’t let it stop him from grabbing Eddie’s hand, the one which was now showing off a shiny silver wedding band, and planting a gentle kiss there before flashing him a dopey smile. He silently mouthed the words <em>‘I love you’</em> to his husband, and then moved them both into an almost proper position to start dancing.</p><p>The group had paired off while the two of them were busy being disgustingly in love, and when they looked around and let the music wash over them, it was easy to get swept up in it all. </p><p>Patty had joined them and was busy combing Stan’s hair back into place. They laughed, he kissed her, and then they were dancing just like the rest. Eddie caught movement off to the side and watched as Mike twirled Bill around, making them both a bit dizzy. They almost ran right into Ben and Bev who, despite the upbeat nature of the song, were slow dancing as if they had been transported back to high school.</p><p>And in the center of it all— two newlyweds.</p><p>The lights were dancing in Richie’s eyes as they began to sway and Eddie was absolutely entranced. His staring didn’t go unnoticed— Richie let out a soft sigh, clearly attempting to figure out what was going on in Eddie’s busy mind. “What is it?”</p><p>Eddie shrugged but he didn’t look away. “You sure you want to know? It’s pretty sappy.”</p><p>“I’m going to be listening to your sappy shit for the rest of my life, Eds. I’m ready— hit me with it.”</p><p>He was in such a good mood that he didn’t even roll his eyes. “Did you ever think you would be this happy?”</p><p>One of Richie’s eyebrows perked up, and Eddie could tell he was trying not to smile. “Did I say I was happy? I don’t remember telling you that. Tonight’s been <em>miserable.”</em></p><p>“Richie—”</p><p>“I mean shit, if any of those fuckfaces out there are spreading rumors about me we need to—”</p><p><em>“Beep beep, Rich.”</em> The words were firm but kind. It would be a while before either of them learned to love each other without their defense mechanisms. Eddie was guilty of being less than perfect, of being so terrified of getting close to someone he loved unconditionally. They both were. But they were working through it together. “I’m serious. This is the happiest day of my life. And part of me believed I would never feel like this. <em><strong>Ever.</strong></em>”</p><p><em>“Sorry. Habits.”</em> Richie cringed and apologized with a tilt of his head, but he didn’t linger there. “You.. you seriously have never been this happy before?”</p><p>Eddie shook his head. </p><p>“I just— I don’t know, I always figured you would have..” Richie trailed off for a moment. “You deserved it more than anyone.”</p><p><em>Wow.</em> That’s certainly not what he expected to hear. Eddie’s face filled with love and sadness and disbelief. “So did you, Rich. You still do.”</p><p>His husband went silent and while the lights were still glittering in his eyes, Eddie watched as tears brimmed there as well. It was the sweetest, most endearing and heartbreaking thing he had ever seen— and Eddie was <em>definitely</em> going to tease him about it. </p><p>“Are you crying? On our wedding night?” A few tears overflowed and Eddie immediately went to work wiping them away.</p><p>Richie sniffled. “Oh so <em>I’m</em> not allowed to be a little shit, but <em>you</em> are?”</p><p>“I think just this once— yes.” His voice was light and almost at a whisper as they continued to dance. The rest of the world could be watching them and Eddie couldn’t care less. Nothing else existed outside of the two of them.</p><p><em>“This one time, yeah sure, alright..”</em> Heartfelt grumbling words faded away and then Richie wiped one last tear away before Eddie could get to it. “Alright Spagheds, I’m going to say something. Something <em>sappy,</em> as you like to say.”</p><p>A tightlipped, anticipatory smile crept onto Eddie’s face. “Please do.”</p><p>“I think the entire time I was out there, doing shitty shows and traveling to cities I pretended to like and cracking jokes I absolutely hated.. I think I was looking for you without realizing it was <em><strong>you</strong></em> I was looking for.” A pause. “You know, because I couldn’t remember you even existed.”</p><p>“Yeah, Richie I know. <em>I know.”</em> Now it was Eddie’s turn to cry.</p><p>And just like the good husband he was, Richie gently took his thumbs and dried his eyes. “That sappy enough for you?”</p><p>Eddie couldn’t contain it anymore— a stifling gasp escaped him and more tears rolled down his cheeks. But before Richie could move his hands away, Eddie moved his own to rest on top of them, keeping them exactly where they were. <em>“Holy shit— I think I’m in love with you Richard.”</em></p><p>“Good thing we got married then. Because otherwise the next 40 years would have been awkward as shit.”</p><p>And then Eddie laughed, because he was <em><strong>happy.</strong></em> He laughed because the love of his life was with him and he was cracking jokes and because he was exactly who he was. Time had changed them enough but it was easy to fit right back together again after almost three decades apart— and now, they would never have to let each other go.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>